orosfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Emeril Rasoar
Biography Storm is a diplomat, who came to Oros in order to gain the trust of the Orosians for his race, the Genasi. He was banished from his home because he denied his people's request to leave Oros behind and find more powerful people to befriend. He is subject to chronic possession by his five brothers, though one of them, Thunder, was killed by Aloctor. He was born an elf, but his parents left him in a thunderstorm after they realized that he was an Air Genasi. Storm calls everyone "Master" or "Mistress" and is easily controlled by his half brothers when their element is present. Childhood Storm was born to two unknown Storm Elves in the Gilboor Province in a small town called Imber. From the beginning he was known to have unique ability, even for one of the elven breed. One day, Storm and his birth-parents had decided to treat Storm to a carriage ride, touring the land of Gilboor and witnessing the beauty it had to offer. Storm was more interested, however, in the wide open above the tall trees and foliage, something his parents thought queer with their child. It was on the fifth hour of their trip, when they had been a long ways away from Imber and approaching the Fryi Mills that a large group of bandits and cutthroats descended upon them from the large overhanging trees. Though his mother was well trained in the arcane arts and his father had served several years in a local "Ranger" Troupe, they found themselves outnumbered, and easily outmatched. It was then that Storm, old enough to grasp the concept of fear, and realize what was happening that he let out some mystical force inside him that tapped into the energy of wind itself to escape their attackers. Storms' parents realized he was a Genasi, they immediately disowned him and sent him out to see on a merchant boat full of humans, hoping that the humans would simply discard him as a piece of trash. (Imber Laws made it illegal to kill your own children directly, but allowed for indirect murders) The Merchants were about to do just that to little Storm, believing he was a pest and a freeloader who had been eating all their supplies. Personality Traits *Generous *Slightly Naive *Bad at using idioms *Held Back *Advocates Peace *Adventurous *Emotionally Unstable At Times Brothers *Mist - A somewhat conceited and infantile Aqua Genasi. He can posess Storm when either water or the emotion of lust is present. *Eclipse- A cunning but benevolent Luna Genasi. He only possesses Storm when Storm allows him to. *Flare - A wrathful Fiamma Genasi. He can posses Storm when Storm is in the Nether. *Ray - A zealous Sol Genasi. He can posses Storm when Storm enters a very religious place. *Thunder - A warrior Terra Genasi. He was believed to be dead - killed by Aloctor while he was in the process of possessing Storm - but it has recently been discovered that Thunder had not completed his mission, thus unable to go to the after life. "Confessions of a Diplomat" *Delivered as a public speech to which everyone was invited* People of Oros. I have not been fully truthful with you. I have not lied...but I have told some half truths. I called you here today to tell my true story. Why? Because of something Grand Master Aloctor said. He claimed that I did not have to hide my anger. While this may or may not be true, it is the next part that moved me to call you all here" "Aloctor, I am a diplomat! I must be courteous to everyone!" "No. To your people, you are a diplomat. To Oros...you are family." And, assuming I understand the meaning of "family" I should tell the truth to all of you. To expose the first truth, I must say something about the Genasi as a race. At birth, the Genasi are usually thrown out by their parents because of their odd appearance from the Elemental energies that has seeped into their blood. They are always found shortly by the Genasi of their element on the aetherplanes, and given a home, where they raise themselves. The village sage will give the person a life goal at the age of ten, about thirty in human years, and when they complete this task, they can rejoin with the Primordial Chaos. I told the following to Lord Aurion himself, may he live in the hearts of all: "My mission was to make the people of Oros allies of the Genasi. When that is completed, I will rejoin with the Primordial Air, Unless someone I had sworn my loyalty to, such as you, was to order me to stay. I do not mind either way, it is your decision." "Then I command you, if you wish, to stay in this plane after Oros is safe. I told Lord Aurion the truth in that he could order me to stay. What I did not tell him...*sigh* I must return to my goal. The specific command was: "Storm, I hereby, in the name of the Primordial Chaos, order you to find a worthy ally to help us fight the dark forces of Earth." "I accept, Exalted Grand Master." As you may have already noticed...Oros was not mentioned specifically. I left the next day, going from town to town, pretending to be a traveling bard. In fact, when I first reached this town, I put on the act of wanting to write poems in the name of Grand Master Smellus. The next day, when Grand Master Aloctor had allowed me to stay in his attic, I sent a message to my superiors, explaining the people and places of Oros down to every detail. The message I received in return...said the following. I apologize in advance for the offenses: "Humans are too feeble. This "Snerfalgus" fellow is putting on airs, he is probably just some peasant gallivanting around in armor. "Dante" sounds like he would worship the Earth Genasi. "Aloctor" sounds like a would-be scholar, trying to sell you his services through kindness, "Alex" cannot be a wizard, humans are not worthy of wielding magic. "Drake" is a hypocrite, criticizing others to make himself look better. "Dom" sounds like a dirty barbarian in clothing stolen from a rich man, "Martinus" sounds like a child who runs around the bowels of the earth like our enemies, "Link" must be insane, if he claims he is a creature of the Primordial Light, "Victor" sounds like he is trying to tamper with the Primordial Darkness, "Jack" Sounds like a buffoon whose only friend is a round piece of metal, and you are a fool to trust any of them. Move on." My reply: "Think about what you are saying! The Genasi treat all people equally. These people are strong, and their spirits burn with light like a star! They would be such worthy allies!" The final message: "We command you to move on. Do what we command, Malum Storm, or consider yourself a dirty human. If you like them so much, never return. That barbaric realm can be your new home. Just wait. They will stick a knife in your back as soon as you have something worth taking. Your last thought will be that you should have listened. Do not bother trying to reply." I have not heard anything since...at first I was devastated, thinking I would never rejoin with the Primordial Air. Then, as I slept, I was met by an air spirit, telling me to continue on my current course. When I awoke, I found a talisman, a pure white feather with green tinges, in my hand. It has granted me powers of the wind. To conclude, the people of Oros are my family. Too many times have I stared into the face of danger, declaring that my actions were in the name of those who insulted my family. My new battle cry? For Oros. Additional Notes *It should be noted that Sner'us really wants to shove an Iron Boot up Storms' hindside. Category:Old Characters